ROAD TO NOWHERE
by Ka-lyrra
Summary: When Kouga finds an unconcious Kagome in an empty harbor, he doesn't know what to do with her, until he finds out that she can find exactly what he has been searching for. So what happens when he's torn between his thoughts and his greed? LEMON PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note): hallo peoples! Just wanted to let you all know, before you dive into the story, that this is my first… so go easy on me if it sucks. There is no gaydom (yaoi, but hey that's my word), and it's a Kouga/Kagome fic. Love…kouga…sigh Oh, anyway wiping the drool away hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: me no own no Inuyasha, but the story is mine**

ROAD TO NOWHERE

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

_This wasn't supposed to happen. No, this wasn't going like it was planned, and that wasn't good._

_The night sky was dark and filled with clouds. The moon was shrouded from the naked eye, and the nighttime air was heavy and hot, as it always was in the summer. _

_But still, he could feel the foreboding chills racing through his body._

_Sighing loudly, he swept his long hair away from his face. Nothing good was going to come from this, and it frustrated the hell out of him. He'd have to put it somewhere, just hide it until all was forgotten, then he could start over again._

_He heard a small groan coming from a few feet away. Dammit to hell, he had almost forgotten the girl._

_Turning, he stared down at the small figure lying on the concrete. She was a beauty, he'd give her that, with her long raven hair, and supple body. If he weren't in such a bad situation, he'd probably be entertaining himself with that body._

_But now wasn't the time._

_He would have to dispose of the body. _

_Scooping the girl over his shoulders in one graceful movement, he headed for the end of the docks. He'd have to weight her down, but that wouldn't be so hard._

_Laying her down on the dock's edge, he walked over to where there was a pile of rocks. All he would have to do is shove some in her shirt, then she'd sink to the bottom and he wouldn't have to worry about any witnesses._

_Reaching for the rocks, he suddenly heard a screeching noise in the distance. Then, without warning, a pair of headlights came into view, along with a couple of gunshots. Diving for the shadows, he watched as one car was slammed into the wall of a boating house. The other car had then speedily driven away._

_There were voices. Three, from what he could tell, and that wasn't good. He couldn't be seen! Silently, he crept deeper into the darkness.

* * *

_

"Damn, damn, double damn!" bellowed Kouga **(A/N: sigh)** as he surveyed his now totaled car. The thing was brand new, the best in the factory, and it had cost him a good amount. Now it sat as the new pile of scrap metal that it was.

"What do we do now Kouga?" asked Ginta.

Kouga combed a clawed hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up by hanging with to many humans. He winced slightly, feeling a new bump swelling on the back of his head. 'Wonder how many more are gonna show up from the crash' he thought to himself.

"He fucking got away. How are we going to find them this time?" he grumbled.

"Well," said Hakakku, " we could send someone in secretly again."

They could have sent someone in, but the last man, or pack member, wound up dead and in pieces near Central Park. There had also been the plan to track them, but that had failed as well. Somehow the Fangs, another group of demons on the Southside, had learned to cover their scent.

Then there had been this anonymous phone call. No name, no address, nothing about the person was known, even the gender. Just that the person had known where the Fangs had held their meeting.

So Ginta, Hakakku, and himself had gone in search of the Fangs. And the package. Oh sure they had been their, but when found all Hell had broken loose.

Gunshots, fire, and the whole enchilada. In the end, there had been a car chase, and they had lost.

Damn if they hadn't been close though.

He was still thinking of an idea to get the merchandise, when he heard it. It was faint, but with a strong sense of hearing, he heard virtually everything.

Someone was sobbing.

No, no, they weren't crying, they were…laughing?

Kouga snapped his head in the direction of the noise. Who in this world would be in the middle of an abandoned dock, laughing. And who would be doing this and they were sane?

"What is it boss?" asked Hakakku and Ginta simultaneously.

Without answering Kouga began to walk towards the noise. The giggling was getting louder, and it was very disturbing.

In the shadows, near the edge of the dock, was a figure. Small, he noted. Why would a guy that small be here?

Ginta sprinted in front of Kouga, blocking his view. "It's a GIRL," he shouted.

Well, so it wasn't male. Ok, why would a _female_ be way out here at this time of night? And she was still laughing.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Hakakku a moment later.

"We'll take her back to the layer, and deal with her then." Said Kouga.

Kouga roughly picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder. He heard her grunt in pain.

"Geeze, Kouga, if you're going to pick up a female, you have to do it right!" said Hakakku.

"What in Satan's head do you know about how to handle a girl? She isn't here with anyone, so I'll handle her the way I want to, got it!"

Turning away sharply, Kouga strode away. The sharp turn had caused the girl to hit her head on his back, and she groaned in agony again.

"Oh, damnation," Kouga muttered before turning her and cradling her in his arms. Once her position was changed she snuggled her head into Kouga's shoulder.

"Bloody hell," he muttered softly.

Ginta and Hakakku stared at their boss in confusion for his words, and then took off at a sprint towards their temporary base. Holding the girl tight against his chest, Kouga soon followed, then eventually got in front.

Who was this girl?

**So, did you like it? Didya, didya, DIDYA! (voice in my head: settle down) (I have seven voices in my head, sorry --) anyhoo, please please, for the sake of man kind, review. I can't wait to put up the next chapter, I'm already getting into this story. To think it all started on the back of a napkin sigh**

**Well, I gotta finish up quick so that I can go watch the greatest show in the world, Inuyasha wipes away tear Dream Sweet mavourneen! -Ka-lyrra**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note:) Pryvit! (That's "hello" in Ukrainian) I'm back with the second chapter (woo-hoo) I had this awesome idea pop into my head while I was on the phone with my friend Justin, cause he was talking about the "subconscious mind" and I thought that I could fit it in. I think it's adorably funny, but I guess that's up to you what you think. But, anyway, I dedicate this chapter to Justin, for giving me the idea (even though he kept me up till 11 that night.**

**Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers, you make me so (sniff) happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (WAHHHHh)**

Chapter 2: Kagome Is It?

When you were dead, there was supposed to be a beautiful place were you lived forever, if you were good. A place with big fluffy clouds, and stars, and everything was bright with wonder and just plain happiness. You got a pair of wings so that you could fly to the greatest of heights, and everything was calm and peaceful.

'Well', thought Kagome, 'I must not have been a good girl'.

Nope, definitely not. There was a horrible stench in the air, which smelled similar to raw meat and wet dog. She could hear someone yelling, screaming, and even what sounded like barking in the mix. Were there dogs in her Hell too?

The strangest thing, though, was how she felt. She felt like her tongue was wearing a fuzzy, furry jacket, and her eyes didn't want to open. And she felt like she was floating, and lightheaded. She giggled to herself.

"Hey, the girl moved," said a voice.

'Girl? What girl? There was a girl here?' thought Kagome.

She heard the shuffling of feet coming towards her. Oh good, someone was coming to take the furry thing off of her tongue.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and then it began to shake her. "Hey, girl, are you awake?"

Oh, right, she was a girl. Go figure. She should tell him about the fuzzy jacket on her tongue, because it was hard to talk with it on. "Mm uh hurl," she said with a giggle.

"What? What the hell did she say Ginta?"

'Ginta,' Kagome thought. ' What a silly name…Ginta.' She continued to giggle.

"Hey, girl. GIRL! What the hell did you say?"

Why was he shaking her so hard? She was getting a headache, and he was really rough. On the good side of things, though, was that the furry thing had disappeared from her mouth. "I'm a girl," she said.

She heard a loud sigh. Was the hand sighing at her? Could hands sigh?

"Listen to me. What is your name?" said the low, gruff voice again.

"I have a name? Oh, right, it's the one mommy gave me. Uh… Kagoomee, no that's not right. Keegamo. No that's not right either. Susie?" She grew silent while pondering the answer. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the intense pair of blue eyes staring at her. They were gorgeous and a perfect color of sapphire blue. Oh, but how she loved blue. But these particular blue eyes looked angry. Did she do something wrong?

"It wouldn't happen to be Kagome, would it," said another voice that didn't belong to Blue Eyes. She turned to see another man, no, more like an older boy standing a few feet away from them. He was dressed in suit pants and a button-up white shirt. He also had silver hair with a black patch of it in the middle.

"Yes! I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," she said in an excited rush. "Umm, could you tell me where I am? No, actually could you help me sit up? My arms aren't working."

She heard another swear from across the room, and looked over to see another boy with a silver Mohawk. Who were these people?

"Do you know who she is? She's the one, Kouga! She's the one we need! What is she doing in New York," said the ban with the Mohawk.

So, Blue Eyes had a name. Kouga hmmm? What a lovely name. Kouga, Kagome… hey, the both started with a "k". How ironic. Kagome giggled again.

"Ginta, Hakakku, leave," said Kouga.

The two of them left the room. Slowly, because her arms still refused to work, Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room, and found herself lying on a pile of pillows on the floor. There was a table, and a fireplace, but not much more. She turned to look at the boy next to her, and sucked in a breath.

_Whuh. _He was even more beautiful when the eyes were on a face. A lovely face at that. Kouga had a face that belonged on a magazine cover, and his long raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Without realizing what she was doing, Kagome reached for the tantalizing mane of black, wondering how it would feel.

When she managed to grab it, he jerked his head away, then turned a nasty scowl on her. Too late, though, she was thinking of how soft his hair was. Mmm-mmm.

"Well, Kagome is it? You're quite special around these parts. Care to know what's going to happen to you? Do you wish to know what we're going to do to you?" Kouga finished the last statement in a low guttural growl. Nope, he wasn't normal. No normal human could make that animal like noise the way he did.

Kouga leaned closer to her face, until she could feel his warm breath on her face.

Leaning closer still, he whispered into her ear, "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you…"

* * *

"What are we going to do to her when we get her?" 

Inuyasha turned to glare at his partner in crime, Miroku, who stood leaning in the doorway.

"We have to find her first," Inuyasha snapped. "We just now learned of her existence, so don't rush it. Just be fucking patient."

"Alright, alright, don't get all over my case." Miroku held his hands up in silent surrender. "The Fangs are beginning to fall apart, and we need her to pull it back together. Without her, we can't find the Shikon no-Tama."

"I can't make it go any fucking faster, dammit, just wait! Sango's out searching now." Inuyasha turned to look out the partially boarded window. The world outside was dirty and cold. He knew it well. And with the jewel soon to be in his possession, he'd never know that world again. The girl, known as Kagome Higurashi, was able to seek out the infamous Shikon no-Tama, which was the jewel of ultimate power. A power Inuyasha fully intended to have for himself, then he could pull the Fangs back on track.

Inuyasha and Miroku both turned as Sesshomaru came into the room. "She has been found."

**You know, I kinda feel bad about leaving you here. But hey, it builds anticipation, making you want more… BWA HAHAHAHA! No really, I hate it when people leave me at a climactic point in the story, but now I know why. Please review, as some of you did already (I really appreciate it by the way) and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh, by the way, can anyone think of a name for Kouga's gang? I need some ideas. Much obliged. Dream sweet, boidchead!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: dobrý den! Another late night, another chapter. But, this is chapter 3…3…3…3…3… yeah, anyway, I've been fiddling around with this one for a while now, but I think I finally came up with the plot and all that jazz. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. And now, thanks to a lot of cream cheese, crackers, and coffee, I give you chapter 3…3…3…3…3…(end echo effects.)**

**Oh, and I have to give a special thanks to Kairinu-sama. Darlin' I absolutely love Hush Puppies, but it really would contradict the group's role (but I find it absolutely adorable). **

Chapter 3: Seek and Ye Shall Find

'To close, to close, TO CLOSE!' Kagome's mind screamed. Kouga's face was a hair's breath away, and it was making her uncomfortable. She squirmed in her place on the floor. 'What is he thinking? Can he smell my discomfort? Does he want something? What if he's thinking of a way to dispose of her without anyone knowing? What horrible, evil, vile things were floating around in his beautiful head?'

'Hmmm, she smells like lavender,' Kouga thought to himself. He always had favored that smell, though no one knew. It wasn't something every leader told to his men, that he enjoyed the smells of some flowers. What was he going to do with this girl, with her coffee brown eyes, and long black hair? She was something special, but not just because she could detect sacred things and demons. No, there was something else about her that caught his attention, and it pissed him off that he cared enough to want to know.

For now, he'd have to tread carefully around her. No telling what could happen when she was around. "What were you doing out there by yourself?" The statement came out in a low growl.

Kagome jerked her head in surprise. Not two minutes ago, he had been threatening to do something to her. _Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you,_ he'd said. Now, it hung in the air as an empty threat that soon might be filled. Oh boy. "I-I don't remember. All I can recall is being at a party, and I was waiting for someone. A man was standing in the corner and he was staring at me. So I went over to talk to him, and-" she stopped abruptly. There was no reason to tell him what had happened after they had met.

"Ok, go on," he said a little louder.

"Well, I-uh-I don't remember anything else. There was a strange smell, and then my head and back started to hurt. Oh, and my leg began to burn. But after that, I really can't remember, uh, anything else." She ended her story with a grim expression. She hoped he believed her, because she didn't feel like telling the other parts.

She was lying. Kouga could tell by the way that she had ducked her head and wouldn't meet his eyes that there was more to her story. It didn't matter, though, because he had his jewel detector. Why should he care what happened to her. Or what could have happened. Or where she had been. And who she had been with.

Nope, he didn't care. Gracefully he stood, like a sleek predator, and walked over to the boarded window. He could hear the loud noises of the people outside, and the constant honking of vehicles. There was always someone shouting, a baby crying, and the occasional gunshots. How he longed to be in his homeland of Japan. How many nights had he spent lying awake and thinking of their old home, the big open den where he and his kin had lived for so long. He had once been able to rise with the sun coming up across his lands, and the wilderness was a quiet place that had been his one true home. He knew, like always, that he did not fit in here.

They could have stayed, if only…

A sharp rapping at the door halted Kouga's thoughts. "What d'ya want! Who's there?"

"Kouga, can we come in now," he heard Ginta ask from the other side of the door.

"Don't let me stop you."

"Sorry Kouga," Ginta said when he and Hakakku were inside. "A black car has been driving back and forth for the past ten minutes, so we thought you should see."

"Show me." Kouga followed Hakakku into the other room and peered through another window. This one was covered with a thick velvet cover so no one could see in. Pulling the drape back a ways, he looked out and saw that, indeed, there was a black car driving up and down the street. He watched it drive by three times before turning away. "They've come for the girl." It wasn't a question.

"What're we going to do with her, Kouga? We can't keep her here, but we can't stay either because-" Hakakku stopped.

"There searching for us, and soon they'll find where we are," Ginta finished for him. "We should leave soon."

Kouga ran an impatient hand through his hair. "We'll leave now, while they're still not certain of our spot."

"But where will we go," they asked simultaneously.

"Hell if I know, but for now we just need to get out." Without waiting for a reply he turned and strode quickly back into the room where Kagome sat. Well, where she _was_ sitting. "What the hell? Where did that damn girl go," he bellowed. "Damn the girl, but she ran out on us. GINTA! Pack everything important, and Hakakku, you come with me."

Kouga and Hakakku ran outside, only to see the black car coming down the street. "Hide in the alley," said Kouga. Diving for the shadows, they watched the sleek machine drive by. "Alright, we can't be seen. You search down street and I'll search up. She couldn't have gotten far, but make sure you travel by roof top so no one can see you."

Turning away, Kouga leapt up the side of the building, and headed for the sun.

* * *

What was she going to do? No one could last out on the streets, she had no way of knowing how far she was from home, and, to top it off, she had probably made the wolf demon mad. But she couldn't have stayed if she wanted to. She had felt the tension in the air, and the danger. She didn't know what kind of person Kouga was, or his friends either. He had acted like thier master, or something, and he had acted like she was his property. As if! 

Kagome continued walking down the street, heading for the setting sun. Where was she to sleep tonight? It got really cold in the city at night, and there were prowlers hanging around too. She had no money to afford food, much less a room at a hotel. Did people still sleep in cardboard boxes?

Nightfall came soon and Kagome frantically searched for a place to sleep. She settled for a doorstep in a side alley. Settling herself on the steps she huddled into a little ball and sighed. The clouds overhead were blocking the stars, and they could bring rain. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

If it weren't for the stupid grin Kouga would have never found Kagome. While searching he had seen two men walking into an alley, and both were wearing big, lecherous grins. They had the look that said "fresh meat". So, following them, he had found that indeed there was fresh meat. 

The only problem was, that meat was his jewel detector. It was his Kagome.

"Who gets her first," asked one of the men.

"It doesn't matter. We can share, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." The other man ended his statement with a drunken chuckle. "You hold her still, and I'll take her. Then, my friend, you may have your night of fuc-" He didn't finish for the fist connecting with his jaw. "Suh-o-a-vitch!" He screamed in pain, rubbing his throbbing jaw.

Kouga turned to the other man and swiftly landed a kick to his stomach. The man doubled over in pain. "I'm gonna 'ill you!" Hearing the other man coming up behind him, he bent over and lunged his foot backwards to again connect with his jaw. Grabbing them by their shirt collars, Kouga slammed their heads together, and watched as they crumbled to the ground. Then, turning, he saw Kagome.

The sight that greeted him was a shock. She hadn't woken up, which was surprising considering all of the noise he had made. Her lips were completely blue, and her face was even paler than before. He bent down and gently swept her into his arms. She immediately curled against his chest, seeking the warmth radiating from his body. Tightening his arms around her, he sped off into the night.

* * *

_He had her. The wolf demon had her. This wasn't good at all._

_It was one thing to deal with the girl, or the Fangs, but quite another to deal with the Fuill Ghlen. _(A/N: "Fuill Ghlen" is gaelic for 'pure blood') _He was running short on time, and he would need her in the end. He hadn't figured that last detail until it was too late. He would have to get her back._

_Kouga. The name was like poison to the mind. The demon leader would not let her go so easily, though he expected no less. He had seen the illustrious wolf fight many times, and knew it would not be a quick task. And from the looks of things, the wolf was getting extremely attached to her._

_No, this wasn't good at all. It was time for that fact to change._

_The wind blew on, and it carried an evil laugh along with it._

**Ok, so how was it. This is my favorite chapter so far, because Kouga is semi-sort of showing affection for Kagome. For those of you who missed it, the name of Kouga's pack is called the Fuill Ghlen, which is gaelic for "pure blood". I was going to call it the Pure Bloods, but I tried it in different languages, and found this one to be poetic, but also strong. Anyway, please, please (gets down on the floor and kisses your feet)… review. I love all that read this, and I hope not to disappoint you. Na shledanou, my friends! -Ka-lyrra **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Salvete! Hope you guys are still reading this, since I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for that, but between work and my evil grandmother, well… you get the gist of it. Anyway, I have some pretty good ideas, and I'm hoping this chapter is just as good as the others, maybe even better. Sooooo enjoy! By the way, this chapter is for my dear friend Hannah because she understands my passion for Kouga.**

**Extra: I just have to say that we get to see Johnny Depp on July 7th! Yay**

Disclaimer: I do solemnly swear that I don't own Inuyasha (but a girl can dream, ye ken?)

Chapter 4: This Is Night

Rain. Sleet. Snow. Ice… you name it, it was there. As Kouga continued to carry Kagome, the clouds had started covering the stars and then the water started to fall. He couldn't take her back to the hideout, but he couldn't keep her out in the cold. He could certainly handle the cold because all he had to do was turn to his wolf form. But Kagome, no, she couldn't handle this kind of weather.

But where was he going to find shelter? He could meet up with his pack, but that would mean traveling the rest of the night.

Slowing his pace he looked around for a place to spend the night. He had made it past the city limits, but he still needed to find shelter for the both of them.

Spotting an inn in the distance, Kouga picked up his speed again and started towards the building. It didn't look like much, the exterior held little appeal. The paint was chipping and in the darkness he couldn't even tell what color it was. 'Well', he thought, 'it's the only place we've got'. Walking inside he wasn't surprised to see that the inside wasn't any better. The place smelled like the inside of a shoe, the wallpaper was torn in many places, and the carpet was stained with only heaven knew what.

The man behind the counter was sleeping and snoring like a freight train. Unwilling to place Kagome in a dirty place Kouga slung Kagome over his shoulder and went over to shake the man awake. Startled, the man snapped up so quickly that he fell over in his chair. Standing up, the man said "whatta ya want? Can't ya see that a simple man was sleepin'?"

"I want a room" Kouga said with a light growl in his voice.

"Alrigh', Alrigh', just give me a minute." The man turned away to get a key and form. "So, honeymoon?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you and the girl. Nice legs I might say m'self, but it's your honeymoon ey?"

"No."

"Uh huh." The man turned back and handed the papers to Kouga to sign. "So, she your girlfriend ey?"

"No."

"Uh huh. Well then, I see it be none of my business, so I'll just go let in the misses." The man turned away to the door behind the counter. "Yes sir, none of my business atall"

"No, it isn't," said Kouga while finishing the paperwork. "I'll need the key now."

"Oh sure ya will, but I have t' say that I don't like the idea of a man and a girl all alone if they ain't t'gether, ya know?"

"The key, now," Kouga said, more frustrated now. Kagome began to move on his shoulder.

"Well now, 'ere he is!" the man had just let a dog in from the door. "This be the misses, her name is Marianne, but we just call her Mary for short cause she don't like being all regal named, ya know?"

"The key."

"Alrigh', Alrigh' here ya go." The man handed Kouga the small gold key. When Kouga reached to get it, the man grasped his wrist and pulled him down close. Whispering, he said "If I hear anythin' suspicious I'm a-coming to get the girl, ya know?"

Snarling, Kouga took the key and stalked away, Kagome still on his shoulder.

Walking down the hallway Kouga stopped outside of their room. Marked 6 he wondered how the day could get any worse. Inside the room he placed Kagome on the bed and looked around. There was no wallpaper here, just concrete. He could see a sink hanging on the wall over by a door he assumed was a bathroom, and there was a small amoire on the wall opposite the bed. The carpet was missing under the bed and the…

There was only one bed.

That wasn't good. He hadn't had anything to eat in days, and he wasn't exactly in a good mood so there was no telling what he would do to her. So what was he to do?

Kouga turned to hear Kagome groan. Her squirming had caused her skirt to ride up her legs and Kouga was gifted with a view of her lower upper thighs. Just a little bit more and…

He would sleep on the floor.

Kouga got two blankets out of the amoir and took one and placed it on the floor. Then he went back over to Kagome. Some of the color had come back to her face, and her lips were no longer blue. Kouga picked her up and placed her under the covers, then went back over to the blanket on the floor. Lying down he used the other cover for himself and tried to sleep. He couldn't

There was too much to think about. Ginta and Hakakku should have been at the den by now, but there was no telling what could have happened on the way. Hakakku would've stopped searching for Kagome hours ago when it hit dark and then followed Ginta. Then there was the Fangs. Where they still searching for them? Unlike the wolves they didn't have to stop during the night. When nightfall came the wolves would become tired, especially if they were in human form all day. Usually a wolf demon stayed in his animal form during the day, then a human at night. They're human forms were a little weaker then they're animal forms, but because he had been watching Kagome all day, he had had to stay in his human form. So he was weaker now. But the fangs didn't have to change, and there weren't that many full blooded demons anyhow. So they could still be hunting them, and it pissed Kouga off to know that he was probably too tired to do anything about it.

Kagome groaned loudly from the bed, then began to thrash about. Kouga rolled over trying to ignore the sound. It worked for all of 5 minutes, because she had began to moan and cry.

Kouga hopped out of his thin bed and walked over to stand next to the bed. "Kagome, wake up."

"mmmm, you can't have her! You can't leave me without her!"

"Kagome," Kouga said a little louder. "You're dreaming, wake up."

"GIVE HER BACK!" she began to scream. Kouga grabbed her by the arms and held her in place. She continued to kick and talk. She opened her eyes, but they looked to be covered in film and Kouga knew she wasn't seeing anything.

Kagome started to scream again. Not knowing what else to do to stop the yelling, he leaned down and started quietly singing a song his mother had sung to him when he was a cub. She calmed instantly, seeming to like the sound of his voice. Turning his head Kouga stared at her face. There was a beauty there, even though she had a "plain" looking face. Her hair framed her face, and his song had put a little smile on her face. Without thinking Kouga pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and warm. Her scent seemed to be everywhere, and her taste was consuming. Kouga pressed his lips harder against hers, then began tracing the shape of her lips with his tongue. Kagome sighed in her sleep and, with opening her mouth, Kouga began to assault the inside with his tongue. She tasted like sunshine, if that could describe such a thing.

Pulling back, which was harder than Kouga liked, he looked down at the sleeping girl and chuckled. He had just ravished her mouth and she was still asleep... she was something else.

But even so Kouga knew that he wanted her... which wasn't good. He couldn't mate with a human, and he didn't intend to take her when that could complicate his plans for finding the Sacred Jewel.

Turning away Kouga went back over to his blanket-bed, layed down, and waited for the sun to come.

* * *

**Ok, how was it? It's a really gooshy chapter, and I wish I could've put in some actiony stuff, but the plot line just wanted to stay on this direction, so I stuck with it. Anyways, you know the deal. Please review cause I love reading what you have to say. Thanks for everything and I hope to have the next chapter up very soon! Valete my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again all of the faire and few… sorry but it sounded cool. Anyways, I'm sure you all would like to know what took me so long (dodging tomatoes) Ok, ok! I just had some serious things with the family, and all that boring sad stuff. So, I'm back to give you another chapter. This ch. is for my buddy Brandy, cause she was here when I wrote the thing and it seemed like a good idea. Now she's 400 miles away and... ok i'll go on.**

**Oh, another thing. Feel free to review, really, I want them. I'm actually a review vampire, and live off of them…**

**And now for the hard part (swallow) Ok, I- do- not- own- Inuyasha! There, I said it… gosh.**

Chapter 5: Hold on… I'm doing what?

_Oh great. Someone left the blender on… _

Kagome, still half asleep, rolled over and buried her face under her pillow.

_Turn it off! Turn off the blender now! Please…_

Sighing in frustration, Kagome tried once again to go back to sleep. It was early, she could sense it. She could feel a headache forming between her eyes, and her throat was scratchy.

_I swear, if someone doesn't shut that thing off, I'm going to-_

She trailed off as everything that had happened last night came back to her. The streets, the strange home with the wet dog smell, and, and…

Peeking out from underneath the pillow, Kagome looked over at the source of the obnoxious sound.

_That man. Blue eyes, no wait…_

She watched as a pained look crossed his beautiful face, then as he shifted to make himself comfier. He was sprawled on the floor on a blanket, with another wrapped around his legs. At some point he had taken his shirt off. Blushing, she saw how very well toned he was. His golden skin that had been covered by his clothes stood out and shined with the morning light bouncing off. His upper chest was perfectly sculpted, and letting her gaze travel lower, she saw… well she saw a set of abs that would have Adonis running for his money. Forget six pack, this man was fully loaded with eight of them, and she could see his hipbones that traveled down beneath the blanket. She saw that there was no hair on his chest, but there was a patch that started below his navel, and also went below the blanket to-

_Kouga._

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Kagome's gaze jerked back to his face, to see that those gorgeous blue depths were staring at her.

_He's awake. Oh boy, what is he thinking? He must think I'm a complete whore for staring like that, and, and, what is he going to do?_

Kagome couldn't turn away from those eyes, the eyes that seemed to peer into her soul. They stayed that way for a matter of minutes, then, unexpectedly, he said, "Well, this is certainly a good morning."

Kagome could feel her face heating up. _That's it, he thinks I'm easy. Oh no…_

"I must say," he continued on, "that I've never had anyone stare at me before like that since… well that would be a lie since something like that happened last week. No wait, it was two days ago. Well, I have to say it's nice to know you find me attractive."

Needing to protect her pride, Kagome tried to think of something to say. "Well, you, you…" She trailed off.

Kouga softly laughed at her struggles. Then the laughter began to build as she continued to think. By the time he was practically barking out laughter, she had had enough.

Throwing her pillow at him, she yelled, "Well, YOU SNORE!"

He sobered instantly. Looking offended he said quiet regally, "I do not."

"Yes you do, I heard you. It's like a tractor."

"No, I assure you, I don't snore."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this one. You snore, and that's the end of it."

Grumbling to himself, Kouga stood up to stretch. He moved gracefully, like a giant predator. **(a/n: oy vey, is it hot in here or what?)** The problem was, he was a very _good_-looking predator and since he was flexing all of that power, it was all Kagome could do not to moan at the site of him.

Instead she licked her lips,trying to imaginewhat it would be like to taste him.

Seeing her watching him, Kouga grinned devilishly and began to move languidly, smoothly, sensually, making her want him more. Enjoying her savoring watch, he bent over as if to touch the floor. She sucked in a harsh breath.

_That butt should be illegal_. Without thinking she reached out and groped it.

Feeling her hand, Kouga stood up quickly, effectively bumping his head on the table. But that pain was nothing compared to the tightness in his groin.

Without looking back, Kouga made his way to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

Kagome numbly nodded, still thinking about how nicely shaped his behind had been. It had been tight and well shaped… wait! What was she thinking?

_How ridiculously hot he is_, a dreamy teenager sighed inside her.

_Oh shut up_. Great, now she was talking to herself.

Sitting up she stood up and stretched. She could hear Kouga in the shower singing. She smiled to herself. He had a beautiful voice.

Shaking her head as if clearing it, she turned to look around the room. It wasn't very nice, a far cry from five star quality, but at least she was sleeping in a bed. Sleeping on the streets had terrified her.

Out of nowhere, she began to here noises from the bathroom. Kouga wasn't singing anymore, no, it was something else. He was making little grunting noises, like he was in pain. Thoughts began to run through her head. What if someone had broken into the room, and he was hurt?

Running to the bathroom she threw open the door without knocking. Looking inside, she could see a figure behind the clear half-open shower curtain. She could see on powerful thigh covered in soap, and her gaze drifted up to his soapy chest. He obviously wasn't hurt, but then why-

She stopped her thoughts abruptly when she saw an open bottle of conditioner on the shower floor. Without a thought, she looked up to see his arm moving, and then her gaze slipped to see his fist gripping himself, stroking that part of him rhythmically up and down, up and down-

Eyes snapping wide, she jerked her gaze to his face. His gaze had been locked on her face, his eyes narrowed, his look dark and hot. Then he flashed her a sexy, wicked smile that had sent both and invitation and challenge, catching the tip of his tongue between his teeth.

Quickly backing away, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door. Bracing herself against it, she let out a loud sigh. "Wow."

* * *

"They'll be heading for the wolf's den." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were riding in Miroku's custom built '68 Chevelle. Built with a motor to carry 450-horse power, his baby could kick 60 miles per hour in 2.2 seconds flat. A black frame that glistened in the sunlight, setting off the faint purple tint that it held, covered it all. 

"Yes, but the question is, where is it?" Sesshomaru had tried to contact Sango earlier to see if she could answer his question, but sadly she hadn't responded.

"Well," said Inuyasha, "We need to find the damn thing! I'm not paying you bunch of assholes to sit and do nothing."

"You're not paying us enough, Inuyasha, to sit," said Miroku in a bored voice that could barely be heard over the roar of his engine. Speeding up, Miroku took the next turn so swiftly it effectively ended up making Sesshomaru slam into his silver-haired cohort.

"Hey Miroku, you fucking ass, watch it!"

"Well, if you'd wear your seatbelt, we wouldn't have this problem, no would we?"

"Miroku I swear if you don't quit shitting around, I'm going to use you as an ass wipe!" Inuyasha was beginning to see red.

"No, you see, you'd have to catch me first." Miroku turned and grinned wickedly at the half-demon.

"You fucking a-" Inuyasha lunged at Miroku, only to have Sesshomaru hold him back.

"No, brother. Leave him to drive, and let us go back to plotting."

Snarling at Miroku, Inuyasha complied. Five minutes later Miroku's phone rang. After a few short answers Miroku dropped his phone into the seat next to him, then turned in a sharp U and shot back the other way.

"Miroku! What the hell," Inuyasha began to yell again.

"Sango just called. She's found the den, and we have to pick her up at the rendezvous. Then, Mr. Dickhead, we will be able to begin our assault."

Sango was waiting outside of an abandoned bar when they found her. Pulling in, she climbed into the passenger seat next to Miroku. Once seated, she turned and pulled Miroku into a fiery, passionate kiss.

"Hey, hey! What the hell, let's get going," said Inuyasha impatiently.

Pulling back from Sango, Miroku turned to him and said vainly, "Sorry Inuyasha. Don't be all tight-cocked because I have a woman and you don't. If I remember at one point you did, and then you had to go and-"

Sesshomaru held up his hand to halt his speech. Inuyasha was now snarling viscously, his eyes red, and faint purple demon marks were showing on his face. His voice deeper, Inuyasha bit out, "don't you ever, EVER, say that bitches name in my presence again. Understand?"

Nodding, Miroku turned to start the car, then proceeded down the road.

* * *

"Kagome, hurry up." Kouga stopped again to let her catch up. 

"Sorry Kouga, but I don't walk as much as you do." They had been walking for three hours now, and she still couldn't get him to say where they were headed. He had come out of the bathroom fully dressed, grabbed her arm, and then began to push her farther down the dirt road until it was nothing but trees.

For the hundredth time, Kagome asked, "Kouga, where are we going? Please, by all that is good and holy, just tell me."

And again, for the hundredth time, he replied, "You will see when we arrive."

That was the final straw for Kagome. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she stopped where she was and plopped down to sit.

"Kagome," Kouga said in an annoyed voice. "What are you doing now?"

Lifting her chin, she said haughtily, "I'm not moving until you tell me where we're going."

"I can't tell you. Well, I can tell you we're going to my home, but that's all."

"Why? Why are you taking me there? Why not hide, or take me to the police? Why your home?"

"Because," he said through clenched teeth. "What we must do cannot happen here."

"What is it? Do we have to build an army? Plan a secret attack against whomever we're running from? What?"

"Do you even know why we're running?" His voice had gotten quieter.

Shocked by his question, she realized that she didn't know.

"Kagome, did you know that you have a secret ability? A power to seek out the most coveted jewel in all the lands? The Shikon no-Tama, Kagome, is what they're after. What I-" he stopped. No reason to have her running from him to, if he told her that's why he had her.

"Oh." Kagome sat quietly, absorbing it all in. The Shikon no-Tama, where had she heard that before?

"So," she said a moment later. "How are you going to keep me from them?"

"They are the Fangs. Never forget them, and never associate with them."

The Fangs… Fangs…

"When we arrive, we will replenish ourselves and rest." Kouga continued on.

"Yes," she said, "rest, food."

"Then we will mate, then find a way to get to the jewel."

"Yes, we will mate and… wait! Do what?"

**A/N: (Evil laugh) So? I thought the ending was cute, but what about you? Please read and review, you know how to. Just push that button under these words, and all your dreams will come true… well not yours, but some of mine will. But just know that you'll be doing a good dead. (me: oh yeah, they'll really go for that) Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo all and everyone! Back with another chapter! Sorry it took a really long time to get back to this, but I had family down and… well… let's just say it wasn't the easiest to get away. You know the feeling **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, and I hope to get some more, because it's a lot of fun to read them!**

**Evelyn- first of all, lovely name. Second, IRELAND? That's awesome! It's awesome that I have someone from New York reading my stuff, considering I'm from wittle ole North Carolina (though I love it)**

**Amanda- yes, I know how you're feeling. Kouga is delicious, and now you even get to read a beautiful…um… lime. YAY!**

Chapter 6: Secrets Inside Secrets

_Previously: "When we arrive, we will replenish ourselves and rest." Kouga continued on._

"_Yes," she said, "rest, food."_

"_Then we will mate, then find a way to get to the jewel."_

"_Yes, we will mate and… wait! Do what?"_

Kagome sat still, staring at the lone wolf warrior in front of her. He was so tall, his power seeping from him in every way, begging for a touch, but also warning others to back off before he made something of that touch, whether good or bad. He was dangerous, she could tell, and yet here she was, on a road to nowhere with said man, running away from a gang called the Fangs, to his home so that she could supposedly _mate_ with him.

Suddenly, it was all too much for Kagome. Her mouth twisted upwards hinting at a grin, then she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to cover up a giggle. When he tilted his head to the left in a confused look, she couldn't hold back, and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the- Kagome? What are you doing?"

She made the mistake of looking back at him, and by the stunned look she began to laugh so hard that she was hiccupping. "You-" _hiccup_, "You looked so-" _hiccup_, "so serious." Again she went off on another great batch of laughter and giggles.

Kouga scoffed quietly to himself, staring at the young girl who sat laughing at his feet. She was so strange to him. Here he was, trying to get them to safety, and offering food, shelter, and himself, and for what? _Laughter? _Oh sure, he wasn't doing it for the right reasons, but really… giggling?

Kneeling in front of her, he gripped her upper arms tightly. "I am serious. Deathly, in fact. I would never have mated with someone, with a human, if I weren't serious. So don't take this as a joke."

Kagome sobered instantly. Looking, she saw anger and annoyance in his eyes, even, if she wasn't mistaken, what looked like pain. From what, she didn't know. "Kouga, we can't do this, I mean, what if-"

"What if what, Kagome," he shouted at her. "What else can possibly happen to us? My enemies are chasing us because I decided to take in what they wanted, my pack is alone and probably starving because I was gone so long, and for what? A sniveling, annoying little girl who can't take anything seriously." He pushed her away as quickly as he had grabbed her.

Kagome stood stiffly, hurt and anger boiling through her veins. "Listen here, Kouga, I'm so sorry I screwed up your life, so if you don't want me around anymore, then I will gladly take my leave!" Turning sharply, she began to walk back towards the city.

Racing to her side, Kouga grabbed her and spun her around to face him. The look on her face shocked him, but not as much as the pain and hurt in her eyes, and the unshed tears lining them. "Kagome, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Kouga! Just shut up! I know you don't need me for anything other than your own selfish needs. You need to find something, and that's what I'm here for, right? I'm you're little possession to drag around and-"

She was cut off suddenly when Kouga fiercely pulled her against him, and covered her lips with his own. She fought him for a bit, trying to break free of his hold, but it was no use, his strength overpowering hers indefinitely.

Her lips were stiff and pressed together tightly. Silently he traced his tongue along her lips, urging her to open for him. She refused, never letting him do anymore than kiss with nothing more than his mouth on hers. Pulling back, he stared down at her, rage and passion clouding his vision. "Kagome, let me in. Let me have this."

"Kouga, I can't let you. This is all wrong!"

Cupping her face in his hands, he looked at her chocolate eyes. "Yes, Kagome, this is wrong, and I shouldn't even do this. I should take you home and use you for what I want, what I need. I'm not a good man, I never will be, but for some damn reason I want you for more than what you can do." Again he pressed his mouth to hers. "You can't tell me you don't feel what's between us, can you?"

Kagome tried to turn her face away, but Kouga held fast, forcing her to look at him. Yes, he was a horrible man. He was ruining her life, everything she once knew and had were going to be impossible to get back, and he wanted to take her. To take the last thing she had that was completely hers.

Looking into his sapphire blue eyes, though, she knew also that there was something between them. Something indescribable, and undeniable, and it scared her. She had never been attracted to anyone like this. Never had a strong urge to hold on to him tightly and never let go.

Well, except for the one other man she had known. The one who had also taken her life away…

Again, once more, she felt his lips press against hers. _What else is there_, she silently asked herself. Her life was never going to be the same again, and there wasn't much more she could do, so why not just take what she had now and grab it with both hands?

Letting herself relax, she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue to his.

Kouga growled loudly as he felt her open to him, completely surrender herself to what he wanted… what he needed. He dragged his hands through her hair, loving the feel of the silken, raven strands running through his fingers. His hands made their way to her back, spreading to press her closer to him.

Kagome gasped as she felt his erection press against her intimately. She began to wiggle, feeling uncomfortable and unsure, but stopped when she felt him moan and grind his hips against hers in a slow, erotic circle. It was all she could do not to moan herself.

She reached up and pulled the tie from his hair, letting the black locks fall around his face. He pulled back to look at her, and she stared in wonder at the glazed look that had fallen over his eyes, which were now a darker, midnight shade of blue. She could feel each and every part of him pressing against her, and though she should've been afraid, she felt no fear towards him, only what was to come.

Kouga stared down at her flushed face, loving the look of heated passion about her. She was so beautiful, so full of energy and life, and it was all he could do not to pick her up and take her wildly, untamed, like the beast he was. But he wouldn't, because she was human, and humans were more delicate than demons.

So gently he brought his thumb to the corner of her mouth, parting her lips wide. He told himself he was only being gentle because he needed her to find the jewel, but another part of him was saying something else. Something his chose to ignore. Once her mouth was parted, he ducked down and slanted his mouth over hers for a deep, long, tongue-dancing kiss. He turned his head at a different angle, seeking more of her unique taste.

Kagome stood clutching the lapels of his shirt in her fisted hands. He was so different from her other boyfriends, from other men entirely. He was so sure of himself, so protective of his pack and family, she wondered why he would ever do anything to hurt them. Sure, she was important to some, but why did he keep her with him when she was a danger to them all? To himself.

She felt him reach his hands around to hold her closer to him, when she felt something whiz by her ear. Pulling back, she heard a curse from Kouga, then felt herself being picked up. Suddenly Kouga was speeding away from the roads and into the woods, Kagome holding tightly to his neck. Looking back, she could see a black car skid to a halt, then watched as four menacing people stepped out and began chasing them.

Again she heard a whizzing sound fly by her head, then she heard one of them shout, "Hey! Watch the bitch, we want her alive!"

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to Kouga. She saw he was looking ahead, searching for something.

"Kagome," he said again. "Keep your head down and your eyes closed."

She did as he asked, and buried her face deeper into his chest.

Kouga turned sharply to his left, dodging a bullet that had just barely missed his shoulder. He couldn't take her to the den now, not with the Fangs following them. He wouldn't endanger his pack like that, not even for the girl.

Chancing a glance, he looked down to see her holding tightly to him, reciting some useless litany under her breath. He grinned slightly, finding the sight somewhat amusing.

"Hiraikotsu!" He heard the shout, then jumped up to miss the giant boomerang. He landed, then saw a flash of silver to his left, just before he saw a thin strip of yellow light flash out in front of him. Pulling back, he watched as the slip of light cut through multiple trees before pulling back. He stood still as Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Kouga could hear the others searching for them. They were running out of time.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but raised his clawed hand, his fingertips already beginning to glow.

Kouga felt Kagome stir, and held her closer to him as if to shield her. "Sesshomaru, get the hell out of my way or I'll-" he was cut off by a loud gasp.

"That's him," he heard Kagome say.

Never taking his eyes from the dangerous youkai, he watched as the aristocratic assassin stiffened slightly, his eyes growing wider with what looked to be curiosity and, if he wasn't mistaken, fear? The great Sesshomaru afraid? Of what?

Again he heard her whisper, "I saw him that night, he was the one I met at-" she yelped in pain as another slip of light cut across her forehead. Kouga felt her go limp in his arms as she passed out from the pain.

"Ignore what she said, wolf." Sesshomaru spoke with a deadly tone.

Kouga, not to be put off, snapped back, "What did she mean? She said she saw you!"

Kouga heard once again his enemies drawing near. "You'd better go before they catch up, fledgling, or they'll catch you." He saw Sesshomaru watching Kagome with a cold stare.

Not trusting him, or wanting to wait around, Kouga backed away and sped for his den.

Sesshomaru cursed, then turned to wait for his companions. They would never know, because he wasn't about to tell them.

And he'd make sure that the wolf demon wouldn't be able to either. It would ruin everything.

**Ok, chapter 6 is done… WAHOOO! Sorry it took so long, but I have so many family issues right now with my grandparents its almost embarrassing. Please review, I love to hear what you guys have to say, and I really like knowing that there are people reading this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I came to fix my chapter because I apparently spelt some things wrong. Re-write, nothing more. Nothing has changed except a couple of letters! See you in the next chappie!**

Chapter 7: Come, See, Conquer

"Where's the girl?"

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother, glaring and restless, walking towards him, a black aura surrounding him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head slightly. Not in respect, no, but in so they wouldn't have to argue over the little trivial action again. Even though Sesshomaru was decades older than his younger sibling, Inuyasha had always held a powerful sense of position, wanting to conquer and control everything.

"Don't waste time, dammit, where is she? You went after her, right?" Inuyasha looked right to left, then circled behind the demon-lord in hopes of seeing the jewl-detector.

Sesshomaru remained silent, letting his brother walk around him. It annoyed him to great depths that he thought he might be hiding her somewhere.

"Well," Inuyasha asked, sounding irritated.

"She got away. The wolf prince carried her off," he replied, never letting a hint of what really occurred reach his face.

"Damnation!" Turning, Inuyasha smashed his fist into the nearest tree, shattering the trunk to pieces. The tall tree came crashing down, sending a loud boom across the lands. "You're all worthless! Do I have to do everything myself?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, letting the pack leader rant and tear anything he could get his hands on. It was a known fact that no one who got in the way of Inuyasha's great temper made it back in any good condition, possibly even dead.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru turned away from the raid and looked to see Miroku emerging from a nearby shrubbery. "I can't find anything. They really covered there tracks or something, 'cause there's no sign of them anywhere." Miroku turned to help Sango through the bushes, but, with some amusement, Sesshomaru watched as she shook away his hands and slashed through on her own.

Both walked over to stand near him, and saw Inuyasha cursing and raging. "He started again? What happened this time," Sango asked, continuing to watch they're boss shred an unsuspecting bush.

Sesshomaru sighed and didn't answer. There was no need to, nothing was of importance now. They would have to begin searching again, and all because he had let the girl and the prince go.

"Oh wait," he heard Miroku start, his voice filled with a mocking tone. "Let me guess, you were right on their tail, and you failed to catch them?" The monk let out a taunting laugh. "The great Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, failed to catch poor, little Kagome-" Miroku was cut off abruptly as a blur streaked by him, catching the young man by the neck. Everyone turned to see Inuyasha holding the monk high above the ground, a bruising hold about his neck.

Inuyasha's eyes were crimson now, and the demon marks on his face were very clear, deep purple against his cheeks. His voice, low and rasping, a guttural growl, could be heard ringing through the forest. "I told you never, NEVER, to say that bitches name in my presence." Each word was punctuated with a not so gentle squeeze of the neck.

Miroku could only gag and choke, pulling at Inuyasha's hand, trying desperately to break the demon's hold to no avail. His face began to change colors, going from red to purple quickly as his oxygen was cut off.

Sango rushed forward, attempting to rescue her lover, until Sesshomaru caught her about the waist and held her back. She clawed and scratched, trying to break his hold.

"Now," Inuyasha began again, "As penance for your failure to follow orders, I shall leave you with a… gift." Lowering the body in his hand a bit, Inuyasha reached up and traced a long talon down Miroku's cheek. His face twisted in pain, and his eyes began to flutter down when he was abruptly dropped. He landed hard upon the ground, his legs crumpling beneath him in a futile attempt to catch himself.

Sesshomaru let go of the demon slayer, and watched as she ran over to Miroku's side. Dropping to her knees, she pulled his head into her lap, only to find him unconscious. Brushing his hair from his face, she whispered soft words of comfort to him.

Unable to look anymore, Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha. "Was that necessary? Placing a man on death's door simply because of a name?"

Inuyasha stopped, his back to the demon-lord. His long hair blew carelessly in the wind, his dog ears twitching slightly against the breeze. He watched as his hands clenched and unclenched, again and again. "Sesshomaru," he began, his voice still laced with an angered edge. Then, he watched as Inuyasha's whole frame seemed to droop, his hands falling listlessly to his side.

Sesshomaru stood still, waiting for the finished sentence. He received none, as Inuyasha walked away into the forest and back towards the road.

He heard a slight groan, and turned back to see Miroku's face still contorted in slight pain. Then, as he heard Sango's low gasp, he watched as blood began to drip slowly down the side of the man's face, dripping to soak into the earth beneath.

* * *

_The twilight lit the sky, blues and grays scattered in no particular pattern. The sun was now set below the trees, out of sight yet never out of mind. The one source of light that would never diminish, even in the densest of fogs and storm clouds. _

_There was little light here, though, illuminating the room in which he sat. Only the light of the great star, now fading rapidly, shed anything with which he could see. But even then, after the darkness came, he could see perfectly. It was a special ability he possessed._

_One of many, many "talents" he knew._

_Closing his eyes, he sat quietly, nursing his thoughts, letting his mind wander._

_The Shikon-no-Tama, the most prized and wanted possession of any demon, even half-lings and humans. No bigger than a golf-ball, it was colored amethyst, perfect in almost every way. The Shikon, as every hunter and king knew, was one of the most powerful weapons of the living world. Possessing great power, one could reach any goal, any wish, _any_ greedy desire that they sought after. _

_A frown began to crease his brow, a slight line forming between his eye brows. With such a great power, he could finally reach his life's goal. Everything he had worked for, everything he had lived and fought for could finally be restored._

_He sighed loudly and opened his eyes. Looking to the table across the room, he saw a glint of what little sunlight there was hit the glass. A slight smile curved his lips. He sat there a bit longer, relishing in the memories of older times. Standing, he walked over to the table. Staring, he felt is heart clench, and a deep, soul-racking ache came to rest in him. So deep, so full, he couldn't remember a time without it._

_Reaching down, he pulled the picture frame to his chest. Holding it tight, he breathed deeply of the morning air, relishing in the fact that he was still alive, loving the taste of dew and clean air whisking over his tongue. Ah, life._

_He shook his head, willing the bright pain of unshed tears to disappear._

_Ah, life._

_The greatest of Hells.

* * *

_

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, nothing. Kouga, what happened anyway?"

Kouga stood with Ginta in his cave, watching as Kagome slept. They had made the long trip with the raven-haired mistress in his arms, arriving a little before dawn. His family and pack members had all greeted them, and within minutes after seeing his exhausted state, had rushed both himself and Kagome into the caves. After a thorough washing on his part, he had run off to find that the female wolves had placed Kagome in a bed.

He had stayed with her all night, refusing to leave her side in case she was to awaken. It wasn't because he cared or anything, just because he wouldn't want his precious jewel detector to be damaged in any way.

Or, in any case, that's what he kept telling himself.

Now she slept peacefully on his bed of furs. He should've left her in the female cave, but he didn't want to be away from her. He felt that she was safer from anyone on the outside when she was in his bed. Snuggled safely beneath another thick pelt of fur, she looked so fragile that he wanted to wrap himself around her and protect her from the world and its dangers.

"Kouga," Ginta said once more, snapping his fingers in the pack leader's face. "Helloo! Are you listening?"

Turning from Kagome, Kouga motioned for Ginta to follow him. Once outside the cave, Kouga drew in a deep breath. "We were attacked."

Kouga could feel the anger and concern in the air as Ginta began to rant. "What? When? Who? The Fangs? Those bastards, we should've killed 'em when we had the chance. Why the fuck did we let them go? Wait 'till I find them, they won't stand a chance-"

"The demon lord let us get away."

Silence. Then a startled, "what?"

Kouga turned to face his friend. "For some reason, Sesshomaru let us go. They caught up to us, so I ran with her to find some place safe. Sesshomaru found us. And… he let us go."

"Sesshomaru? The almighty, I rule the Western lands, S-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r-u?"

"Yes. I don't know why either." Although he had his suspicions. He still didn't know what the demon lord had been doing, or why. He must've had a reason or a motive to let them go. But the strangest thing…

"_I saw him that night, he was the one I met at-"_

He heard Kagome's words as they echoed through his head.

Where had she met him before? Had something happened there that resulted in Sesshomaru letting them get away?

"Kouga! Kouga!"

Sighing, Kouga turned to see Hakkaku running towards them. "What is it?"

Huffing, Hakkaku took a few seconds to compose himself. "It's Kagome."

Instantly on alert, Kouga rushed over to where he stood. "What is it? Is she hurt? Speak up, man!"

"She's awake."


End file.
